¡Todos al Akatsuki bus!
by Holy van God
Summary: Todas las cosas divertidas, fastidiosas y extrañas que ocurren en el Transporte Público, también les pasa a ellos xD
1. Chapter 1

hOla! este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el bus y ps... el micrero me recordó a Kakuzu xD

**En algún momento del viaje**

Se ve a Konan en la parada de bus. El bus se detiene. Konan sube.

-Pasaje-. dice el conductor, Kakuzu, desganado

¬¬#

-No porque seas la novia del líder, vas a viajar gratis

-¡Paga de una vez Konan! ¡No seas tacaña! . gritaban el resto de los chicos desde sus asientos.

Konan busca en su bolsillo y pone una moneda en la mano de Kakuzu. Busca donde sentarse.

Al fondo hay alguien leyendo un periódico. Adelante está sentado Sasori y Hiruko (sip, la marioneta) al otro lado está Itachi semidormido (y se ve muy sexy *-*). En los asientos de enmedio, en la fila de Sasori está Deidara, tras él está Tobi saltando en el asiento. Detrás del asientos de Itachi está Kisame y después de él está Samehada.

Cabe decir que tooodos los hombres están sentados con las piernas abiertas (alguien me explique por qué diablos los hombres se sientan así en el bus! No dejan acomodarse bien a los demás ¬¬)

Konan los observó y buscó al más razonable.

-Muévete Sasori

-¿Yo porque?

-O aparta tu marioneta, me quiero sentar

-Pagué dos pasajes, no tengo porqué apartar a Hiruko -. respondió indiferente

Tenía un punto, aunque parecía que a todos se les contagió eso de ser tacaño. Miró nuevamente,

El tipo del periódico cambia de página y al hacer eso Konan puede ver que se trata de Pain. Se sienta a su lado.

Todo fue calma… por cinco segundos.

-¡Estoy aburrido! Cantemos una canción :3 -. dijo Tobi .- ¡Vamos de paseo pi pi pi

-Ve al baño Tobi hm! -. Gritó Deidara y de una patada lo tumba de su asiento.

-Así dice la canción! Sniff.. sniff.. -. Tobi se soba el trasero mientras se sienta ahora al lado de Itachi

-_Nunca debí dejar la aldea…-. _piensa Itachi al ver la escena anterior y ahora debía soportar la canción de Tobi.

-¡Vamos de paseo pi pi pi en un auto feo pi pi pi

-No es un auto, es un bus -. corrige Itachi

-Pero si está feo-. Sasori

Tobi casi llora porque interrumpieron su canción otra vez. Vuelve a reanudar su canción.

-¡Vamos de paseo pi pi pi en un auto feo pi pi pi pero no me importa pi pi pi porque como torta!

-¿Tienes torta?-. interrumpe Kisame con sus ojos tipo *-*

-Y no nos has invitado!-. dice Konan desde atrás

-Eres un mal chico Tobi-. concluye Pein sin dejar de leer el periódico

Tobi se queda cabisbajo. Y reacciona!

-SOLO ES UNA #$#$#$#$# CANCIÓN!-. grita Tobi con una voz de ultratumba y con un lenguaje no apto para buenos chicos.

-Cálmate Tobi hm-. dice algo asustado Deidara

-Parece que hablar "a lo Hidan" también es contagioso-. dice Kakuzu mientras conduce

-Hablando del rey de Roma-. sonríe Kisame divertido, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

Se ve a Hidan haciendo parar el autobús. El bus se detiene. El jashinista sube.

-Pasaje-. dice Kakuzu desganado

.

.

.

¿Cómo diablos nuestros criminales rango S terminaron utilizando transporte público? y por qué Kakuzu es el conductor? ¿Pagará Hidan su pasaje Jashin-sama lo hará?

Estas y otras preguntas puede que sean respondidas en el siguiente cap de Akatsuki bus!

Me molesta los niñitos que se ponen a cantar/gritar en el bus ¬¬ pero de Tobi me encanta x3

Horrores ortográficos me avisan, lo subí sin editar xD.

Por cada review Itachi se sienta de manera más provocadora! [No me metas en tus...-. alguien (yo) le tapa la boca a cierto Uchiha]

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	2. Chapter 2

No tienen idea la alegría que dio leer sus reviews :'D Muchísimas gracias! también a los que le dieron fav, follow y a los lectores anónimos.

Sin más, disfruten!

**Al inicio del viaje**

El bus está en el patio y frente a él, están Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu y Tobi.

- ¿Quién va conducir? -. Pregunta el líder (a veces deja opinar a los demás)

- ¡Yo lo hago! -. dice Tobi

- No, lo hará Kakuzu -. ordena Pein (dije "a veces"...)

Kakuzu velozmente se sienta en el lugar del conductor. Pein sube al autobús.

- Pasaje .- dice Kakuzu, con el rostro billete/guion/billete

¬¬#

- Quiero decir… pasaje todos los demás excepto usted por supuesto jeje -. Miente nervioso.

- ¡Y porqué tenemos que pagar! -. se queja Tobi

- ¡Se supone que tenemos un bus para economizar! -. Agrega Kisame

- … -. Itachi con algo de sueño.

- Es economizador, en lugar de tomar un taxi, tomaran un bus -. Explica el ávaro.

- ¡Nosotros nos íbamos a pie!

- Empiezo a dudar de la idea de conseguir un bus.

- ¿Tengo que explicarlo todo de nuevo? -. Se quejó el líder sentado al fondo del bus.

- Con un flash-back es suficiente x3 -. Dijo Tobi

**Inicio del flash-back**

Estaban Pein, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi y Hidan en la sala de la Akatsuki cueva; el resto: Zetsu y Konan conectados por video chat.

- Debido a la última fiesta, tenemos una pequeña (graaande) crisis económica. Para poder sobrevivir, tendremos que matar a uno de ustedes.

- ¡A Hidan!

- ¡$#$#$# Kakuzu!

- ¡Deidara!

- ¡Itachi hm! o Tobi hm!

- O… -. Interrumpió el líder la interrupción (?).- Buscar nuevos ingresos. Y he decidido lo segundo: Entraremos al negocio del transporte público.

Esto solo significaría problemas. Sólo a Kakuzu le brillaron los ojos.

Al ver los rostros confundidos, Pein explica.

- Con un bus, autobús, colectivo, micro o como quieran llamarle

- Bus -. Dijo Tobi, ya que era la palabra más corta y su pequeña mente podría asimilarlo

- Con un bus -. Dijo Pein algo molesto por la interrupción .- Llegaremos a nuestros destinos más rápido y de paso, recoger y cobrar pasaje a otras personas que vayan por esas rutas. Con el tiempo, tendremos el monopolio del transporte público WAJAJAJA

-.-U

**Fin del Flash-Back**

- ¿Qué pasó después? -. Preguntó Tobi

- Robamos el autobús escolar de Konoha school -. responde Itachi aún adormilado.

- ¿Y después?

- ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Idiota! Ahora paguen -. Grita Kakuzu impaciente.

Itachi sube y paga. Kakuzu le cobra el pasaje de Pain también, pero el Uchiha no se queja.

Kisame sube y paga.

- Pasaje de Samehada -. Dice Kakuzu

- Pero…

- Si consideras a Samehada como algo más que una espada, entonces pagarás su pasaje wajajaja

- Uuuuuuu -. Hace bulla Tobi

Kisame paga 2$ extra. Tobi sube al bus y paga 0.50ctvs.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto Tobi! No eres ningún niño -. Le trata Kakuzu

- Debes pagar el pasaje de mayor -. Se burla Kisame

El buen chico paga lo que corresponde, su bromita no funcionó.

- Ahora ¡Vámonos! -. El bus empieza a avanzar.

- ¡Espérenme hm!

-¡Deidara Sempaiiii! -. Grita Tobi y estira el brazo por la ventana queriendo alcanzar a Deidara quién corre y corre y… logra subir (¿qué? No todo es una gran proeza ¬¬)

- Pasaje

- Estudiante hm -. paga 1$

- Yo no veo que traigas ningún libro

_No otra vez_… -.-U

- ¡Paga el pasaje de una vez! -. Gritan todos

- Tacaño -. Agrega Tobi, aunque no se sabe si se refiere a Deidara, a Kakuzu, o a ambos (Tobi: A ambos. Yo: Ahhh vale, gracias. Tobi: De nada)

Y Deidara que No es estudiante, aunque Si es joven, pero No tacaño; paga lo que debe.

El micro sigue avanzando. Con las distracciones terminadas, Pein nota que la parte de atrás del banco del frente (se entiende?) está rayado o mejor dicho, alguien lo rayó

- ¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTO!

.

.

.

¿Quién rayó el bus? ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Por qué Itachi tiene tanto sueño?

Estas y otras preguntas puede que sean respondidas en el siguiente cap de Akatsuki bus!

Me molesta que me cobren pasaje de adulto, en más de una ocasión he tenido que mostrar mi carnet, y una vez hasta me bajé molesta del micro jejeje.

Por cada review Itachi se va quedando dormido tan profundo, que podrán hacerle TODO lo que quieran jkasjkaks

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews! y Saludos a los nuevos lectores :D

Ustedes me hacen feliz :')

Les traje al Uchiha, para que ya no me demanden jejeje

**En algún momento del viaje hubo un nuevo conductor**

[Nota mental: Debo mejorar los títulos :S]

- La vida es como un autobús-. filosofa Itachi mientras conduce

Si, Itachi Uchiha conduce el bus (por cierto, aún tiene sueño)

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -. Pregunta un confundido Hidan

-Cuando vas en un bus, en cada parada te encuentras con todo tipo de personas. Todas suben o bajan del bus; en algún momento podrás sentarte y en otras te tocará ir de pie. Pero llega el día en que será el momento en que te bajes. Así es la vida -. Concluye Itachi

O_O?

- Ehm… habla así por falta de sueño -. Dice Kisame

- ¡La culpa la tiene Pein! ¡Él no me dejó dormir!

O_O

- ¡ME VOY UNA NOCHE! ¡Y ME ENGAÑAS CON ITACHI! -. recrimina Konan celosa

- ¡Itachi y yo fuimos a robar el bus! -. Aclara Pein .- ¡Uchiha, di las cosas claras o estarás castigado!

- Solo quiero dormir... -. Murmura el Uchiha .- La vida es como un bus, debes estar alerta, porque no sabes cuando llegarás a tu parada

- Te puse de conductor para que atrajeras a más personas ¡No para filosofar! -. Se queja Kakuzu, que está parado al lado de Itachi para cobrar el pasaje

-Es verdad, llevas como media hora conduciendo y no te detuviste en ninguna parada de bus -. Agrega Sasori que tenía una paleta en la mano.

De hecho, todos tenían una paleta, excepto Itachi.

A lo lejos, se puede ver una parada de bus con una larga fila de... fangirls? Al parecer el rumor de que un chico sexy estaba conduciendo un bus había corrido por toda la zona.

- ¡Mira cuánto dinero! -. Dice Kakuzu con su cara billete/guion/billete y listo para cobrar

Itachi no se detiene.

- ¡No otra vez! -. Se quejan todos que ya sabían que el Uchiha no detendría el bus.

- ¡Itachi por qué no te detuviste! -. Gritó el líder, ahora sentado en el asiento de adelante.

- No son dignas de subir al bus -. Responde el Uchiha

_Eso no tiene sentido…_

- No me importa si son dignas o no, en la siguiente parada, te detendrás -. Ordena Pain

- tsk...

Itachi sigue conduciendo, se ve a lo lejos otra Parada y una persona allí, una persona que Itachi conoce muy bien… una persona que... (apurate! neeh ok u_u) esa persona es Sasuke.

El bus empieza a avanzar lentamente para acercarse a la Parada, se detiene frente al emo vengador y abre la puerta. Sasuke se dispone a subir.

Itachi sonríe de lado.

La puerta se cierra de golpe y el bus acelera.

- ¡ME VENGAREEEEÉ! -. Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Sasuke

- No sabía que hacías bromas jajaja -. Se burla Hidan y hace un gesto obsceno con su mano en dirección al Uchiha menor.

- Cuando le falta sueño se vuelve más divertido -. Comenta Kisame con una sonrisa .- ¿cierto Itachi?

No recibe respuesta.

- ¿Itachi?

De repente, el bus avanza con gran velocidad.

- AHHHHHHH!

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!

- #$#$#$$#$#$##$

Y frena de golpe. Todos los Akatsukis cayeron en poses demasiado comprometedoras (las dejo a su imaginación xD)

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó hm?! -. Grita Deidara, el primero en levantarse.

- ¡Perdiste otro pasajero! Zetsu

- ¡Y mi dinero! -. Recrimina Kakuzu

- ¡Casi nos matas a todos! -. Grita Pein

- ¡Siquiera estás escuchando!

- Está dormido… de nuevo… - . Dice Konan con una mirada asesina.

Observa al Uchiha, dormido en el asiento del conductor, su cabeza está apoyada en la ventana, un brazo está sobre el volante y el otro queda colgado, su mirada se ve serena y por la falta de sueño sus ojeras están más profundas, todo hace que se vea...

- _Hasta dormido se ve sexy_ -. piensan todos, pero no lo dicen, porque no quieren sonar "raros"

- Awwwwwww ¡Se ve tan tierno! -. Dice Konan, la única que se salva de sonar así

- _El único tierno soy yo!_ -. Piensa Sasori molesto y lanza su paleta al rostro de Itachi.

El Uchiha despierta.

- ¡Yo no fui mamá! ¡Fue Sasuke! -. despierta de golpe el Uchiha

- Aquí no está tu madre!

-¡Casi nos matas!

- Lo siento… -. Dice Itachi bajando la mirada (a que mola que se disculpe? *-*)

- Cuando lleguemos a casa estarás castigado ¡Ahora sigue conduciendo!

El bus arranca nuevamente.

.

.

.

¿Itachi seguirá filosfando? ¿Alguien logrará subirse al bus? ¿Sasuke conseguirá su venganza? ¿Por qué Tobi no dijo ni Jota en este cap? ¿Debo hacer los capítulos más largos?

Sobre eso… No sé si debo hacer esto un poquitín más largo, mi idea al inicio es que los caps no se pasen de las 700 palabras porque es solo para un momento de relax, pero ustedes que dicen? Lo amplio? Y si así. Que tanto? Ahhh alguien sabe cómo puedo cambiar la imagen sin que afecte a mi imagen de perfil? thank.

_En más de una ocasión he estado a punto de morir por culpa de un conductor descuidado, lamentablemente ninguno ha sido Itachi _:(

Por cada review Sasori se vuelve más tierno x3

Hasta el próximo cap, mis queridos Akatsuki lectores :D


	4. Chapter 4

Holis a Todos! Los amo y lo saben x3 una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos lectores! Aunque ahora me estoy muriendo de frío xD

Tengo algo que confesar... *su voz se torna seria*

Naruto… no me pertenece…¡Es de Kishimoto! ok, había olvidado el disclaimer jejeje

Recuerden que los caps están en modo aleatorio (?), este es la continuación del cap 2

Disfruten!

.

.

.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nadie va decirme quien rayó el bus?! -. Cuestiona Pein con una venita en la frente.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! -. se oculta tras Deidara.

- ¡Tobi fuiste tú! -. Gritan todos

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico! -. repite

- Ni siquiera sabe escribir su nombre, dudo que haya escrito en el bus -. Opinó Itachi semidormido.

- Entonces... ¡quién lo hizo!?

- ¿Qué es lo que dice exactamente? -. todos se levantan y se apechugan a ver el escrito.

"_Jashin-sama was here!"_

-Seguro Itachi lo sabe -. Dice Kakuzu en son de burla y sin dejar de conducir

¬¬#

El azabache suspira, contaría lo que pasó y al fin podría dormir.

-Siii un cuentito -. Dice Tobi y aplaude.

**Inicio del Flash-back**

Son las 3:00 am Pein e Itachi acaban de llegar a la Akatsuki cueva, tienen ojeras y lucen cansados. No porque se hayan ido de parranda. Fueron a conseguir algo.

Un autobús escolar.

- Se conducirá al salir el sol -. dice el líder

- Hmp -. responde el Uchiha

- Mientras… -. se acerca a Itachi de una manera "rara"

-_ ¿Porqué Pein se acerca así? Con el cansancio que tiene, siendo las tres de la mañana, estando esta noche sin Konan y siendo yo demasiado sexy…¡Me quiere violar!_

- Pintarás el autobús -. Ordenó Pein y puso un balde de pintura en el suelo.

- _ufff… un segundo! _¿Por qué yo? También tengo sueño y gracias a mí conseguimos el bus!, que lo haga otro -. dice Itachi, quien al parecer es muy hablador cuando está semi dormido

- ¡No me contradigas Uchiha! No podemos salir con un autobús escolar. Y Más te vale terminar antes de las 5:30 -. Mirada asesina de Pein

Pein se va a dormir. Itachi mira el bote de pintura.

Necesita ayuda.

* * *

- ps…Sasori ¿Estás despierto? -. Itachi suncha el hombro del pelirrojo con su dedo

- Zzz (se ve una ternura dormido! x3)

- ps… Sasori ¿Estás despierto? -. Itachi repite la acción

Sasori despierta, mira al Uchiha, luego mira el reloj, nuevamente al Uchiha y se asusta. Brinca de su cama a unos pasos lejos de Itachi.

- Sabía que este día llegaría, demasiados hombres en la organización, cada uno con sus necesidades y yo soy demasiado sexy. Pero no pensé que tu serías el primero en caer ¡Aléjate! -. Hace movimientos ninjas

-_-U

- Quiero que me ayudes a pintar el bus

- ¡No caeré en tus trucos Uchiha!

- Supongo que le pediré ayuda a Deidara…

- ¡Espera! Yo voy -. Accede Sasori, e Itachi hace su sonrisa de la victoria, sabía cómo manipular a un artista.

Ambos pintan en completo silencio. El bus va dejando de ser amarillo para tomar un color oscuro con nubes rojas.

* * *

Kisame se despierta por un mal presentimiento. Va al cuarto de Itachi y lo encuentra vacío, se dirige a la sala, tampoco está. Y llega al patio.

- ¡Están pintando el bus! ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? Eres un mal amigo Itachi -. Grita Kisame

Lo ignoran.

Terminan de pintar, pero Sasori está inspirado así que hace dibujos chibis de todos ellos al lado derecho del bus. Mientras Kisame sigue discutiendo con Itachi (en realidad solo Kisame habla, Itachi lo ignora)

- ¡Itachi eres un mal amigo! ¡Ya verás que me vengaré! ¡No te pienso volver a dirigir la palabra!

- ¡POR QUÉ HACEN TANTO $#$#$#$# ESCÁNDALO! ¡Son las 4 de la mañana!¡No me dejan hacer mis oraciones a Jashin-sama! -. Grita el albino que se aparece de la nada.

Sasori termina sus dibujitos chibis y le explica al Jashinista.

Vuelve a explicarle, porque Hidan es medio estúpido.

- ¡Pues ya lárguense que tengo cosas que hacer!

El marionetista regresa a su dormitorio. Kisame sigue recriminándole al Uchiha, mientras se dirigen a sus cuartos, Itachi escucha un murmullo de Hidan.

-Wajajaja es hora de "bautizar" este bus

**Fin del flash back**

- No era necesario que nos aburrieras con toooooda la historia-. Dijo Kisame (sip, aún está molesto)

- Era obvio que lo escribió Hidan, nadie más cree en Jashin hm

- Me las va a pagar cuando lo vea -. Murmura Kakuzu

Todos volvieron a sus lugares. Excepto Tobi que se cambió de asiento por millonésima vez.

Pero Pein sigue molesto, busca en el bolsillo de su capa y saca un marcador, tacha las palabras "Jashin-sama" y escribe otras "El Dios Topoderoso Pein".

Ahora está feliz.

- ¡_Yo hubiera pintado mucho Mejor el bus hm!_

- Deidara-sempai, Tobi tiene una pregunta sobre el cuento de Itachi :3 -. Dice el buen chico, sentado al lado de Kisame.

- Hm -. Hace el artista, haciendo saber que lo escucha

- ¿Hubiera sido malo que salgamos en un bus escolar?

- Así es Tobi hm

- ¿Pero no es peligroso que salgamos en un bus con el logo de la organización y nuestros rostros chibis?

- ¡Es cierto! -. Reacciona Pein .- Itachi estás castigado

- Zzz

- ¡ITACHI DESPIERTA! -. Grita un molesto líder

- ¡Yo no lo hice mami! ¡Fue Sasuke! -. Despierta sobresaltado y cae de su asiento

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? -. Pregunta un cada vez más molesto líder

- Ehm…

- ¡Estas castigado por poner en evidencia a la organización!

El Uchiha cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba y explica:

- Aunque seamos peligrosos criminales rango S, tenemos muchos fans, creerán que el bus está pintado así por publicidad, además nadie creería que andamos por ahí exhibiéndonos.

- _Tiene razón... -. _Pero no lo admitiría .- ¡Estas castigado de todas formas!

- Tsk…

El bus se detiene en un semáforo en rojo. Por la ventana se ve a un niño con varios periódicos en la mano.

- ¡Llévese el diario Ninja! ¡Con las últimas noticias de todas las aldeas! -. Grita el niño y por la ventana se acerca a Pein

- ¡Llévese el diario Ninja! -. Extiende un periódico

- No molestes mocoso

- ¡A quién le dice mocoso! ¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru y seré el próximo Hokage de Konoha!

Pein estaba a punto de enseñarle el dolor, cuando Tobi interrumpe sentándose al lado del líder.

- ¡Ándele Líder-sama! ¡Tobi quiere leer la sección de deportes!

La palabra deportes hace efecto en el Líder. Pein compra un periódico y Konohamaru se aleja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El semáforo cambia a verde y el bus avanza.

Pein abre la primera página y empieza a leer en su mente.

- Lider sama ¿Me presta el periódico?

- No

- Pero…

- NO -. Mirada asesina de Pein

- WAAAAAHHH -. Chilla Tobi y hace que Itachi se despierte nuevamente.

El líder lo ignora. Esta vez Tobi se sienta con su sempai.

- Deidara sempai, Tobi tiene otra pregunta sobre el cuentito de Itachi

- Hm...

- El bus fue pintado esta madrugada por Itachi y Sasori

- Ohhh ¡Tobi eres un genio! ¡Deberían darte un premio Nobel! -. Se burla Kakuzu, desde su lugar como conductor.

- Gracias Kakuzu-sempai (Los buenos chicos no entienden el sarcasmo) y Hidan lo rayó esta madrugada también

- ¿Qué tiene hm?

-¿Por qué Hidan y Sasori no están aquí?

Buena Pregunta

.

.

.

¿Dónde están Hidan y Sasori? D: ¿Cuáles son las noticias del diario Ninja? ¿Alguien más rayará este bus?

Déjenme uno de sus reviews, por cada uno de ellos un Akatsuki sufre wajajaja okno ._.

Todos amamos a esta loca organización! así que les invito a pasarse por el foro **Akatsuki Rules **donde pueden hablar con sus Akatsukis favoritos y participar en varios juegos y retos.

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Perdonen, tenía que subirlo ayer, pero se me presentaron otras cosas :S ok… ok… me puse a leer otros fics y cuando acordé ya no tenía internet :( No volverá a pasar, lo siento TwT.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D y un saludo de bienvenida a los nuevos lectores ;)

Como saben los capítulos no están en orden, este sería la continuación del cap 3. Disfruten!

.

.

.

Lalalala En algún momento en que Itachi conducía el bus lalalalala

- LLEVAS COMO DOS #$#$#$#$ HORAS CONDUCIENDO Y NO HAS ALZADO A NINGÚN $#$#$#$ PASAJERO! -. Se queja el albino, él quería que subieran chicas.

- Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el idiota de Hidan -. Dice Kakuzu .- Fue mala idea ponerte de conductor

- ¡Eso No es verdad! ¡Subió un niño! -. Defiende Kisame a Itachi

- Era un vendedor y ustedes no me dejaron cobrarle pasaje

_Inicio del Flash-back_

El semáforo estaba en rojo y un niño sube.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! Perdonen que interrumpa sus pensamientos o su bonita conversación, soy un niño que se gana la vida vendiendo, yo podría estar pidiendo limosna o robando, pero en lugar de eso me gano la vida vendiendo estas paletitas

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te dio permiso para vender? -. se queja Kakuzu, extendiendo la mano para que el pequeño pague su pasaje

El muchacho pone una paleta en su mano.

- ¡Muchas gracias Anciano! ¡Son dos pesos!

Carcajada general xD

- ¡Será mejor que te bajes ahora mismo si no quieres que…

- ¡Kakuzu basta! -. Ordena Pein

Pein está sentado en el asiento del frente en caso de que a Itachi se le ocurra dormirse nuevamente. El líder observa al niño, que se le hace bastante familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes… No se sabe de donde, pero seguramente el mocoso ya ha sentido suficiente dolor.

Su perforado corazón se conmueve.

- Danos diez paletas

- ¡Siiii comeremos paletas! -. Gritan todos contentos

El niño les pasa las paletas a todos. Pein paga y el niño se baja.

El semáforo cambia a verde y el bus avanza.

Todos comen sus paletas contentos, solo Kakuzu se queja porque el niño no le pagó.

- Las personas son como las paletas -. Dice Itachi mientras conduce

- _Ahí va de nuevo… _

- Algunas son de tu sabor favorito y otras no, de tanto probar el mismo tipo de paletas te aburres y decides probar sabores nuevos; pero en algún momento la paleta deja de ser paleta y será solo un recuerdo, es parte de la vida.

Silencio.

- Tobi cómete la paleta de Itachi -. Ordena Pein

- ¿Por qué?

- Estas castigado por hablar estupideces -. Explica el líder

El buen chico le quita la paleta a Uchiha y se sienta al fondo a comer sus dos paletas. Solo Jashin sabe cómo le hace para comer con la máscara puesta.

_Fin del Flash-back_

- Se lo merecía

- ¿La paleta? -. Dice Itachi feliz desde su lugar como conductor

- No, el castigo -. Explica Pein

- El asunto es que… ¡Itachi no sirve como conductor!

Donde unos ven problemas, otros ven una oportunidad.

- ¡Yo conduzco hm! ¡Yo conduzco hm!

Pein piensa un momento.

- De acuerdo, Itachi cambia de lugar con Deidara -. Ordena el líder

- _Wajajaja ¡demostraré que soy mejor que el Uchiha hm!_

Itachi se sienta hasta el fondo del bus, donde cree que podrá descansar, antes de cerrar los ojos lee algo:

"_Jashin-sama _(tachado)

_El Dios todopoderoso Pein was here"_

El Uchiha rueda los ojos, busca un marcador en el bolsillo de su capa, (según él: Ninja precavido vale por dos); tacha las palabras "el dios topoderoso Pein" y escribe "the perfect Uchiha"

Ahora descansaría con un poco de paz o eso creía.

De repente, todos sienten como sus cuerpos se aplastan en sus asientos y deben sostenerse para no caer o salir disparados. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- ¡#$#$#$#$# DEIDARA CONDUCES DEMASIADO RÁPIDO!

Tsk… yo iba decir eso ¬¬

- ¡Hay que vivir al máximo hm! -. Dice Deidara y aceleraaaaa

- Wiiiiiiiiii -. Tobi saca su cabeza por la ventana y saca la lengua como los perritos, solo que los perritos no tienen máscaras.

- ¡Baja la velocidad! -. Ordena Pein, con un aura oscura atrás de Deidara

El bus frena de golpe y nuevamente nuestros Akatsukis caen bruscamente hacia adelante.

* * *

Luego de una reprimenda al artista y de que todos volvieran más doloridos a sus lugares, el bus volvió a avanzar con una velocidad más razonable que la anterior.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en… 10 minutos. Alguien, que no quiero decir su nombre pero que estoy mirando –Tobi- interrumpe la paz que reinaba en el bus.

- Tobi quiere ir al baño

- Aguántate hasta la siguiente parada hm

- Tobi no se aguanta, el líder le dio mucha Coca-cola a Tobi

- ¡No hagas publicidad gratuita a las Transnacionales! -. Grita Kakuzu

- ¡Pero Tobi no se aguanta!

El buen chico cruza las piernas lo más que puede, Auxilio!

- ¡PARA EL BUS! -. Gritan todos, al ver el peligro que se avecina

El bus se detiene de golpe. Tobi baja y se oculta tras un arbolito.

Después de obedecer al llamado de la naturaleza, vuelve a subir o al menos eso intenta.

- Pasaje -. dice Kakuzu y apoya su pie en la puerta impidiendo el paso

- Buena broma jeje-. Rie Tobi e intenta subir (iluso…)

- PA- SA- JE

- ¿eh? Tobi no tiene dinero

- Ni modo, te quedarás aquí -. Dice Kakuzu y queda claro que no bromea

- Sempai… -. Tobi hace carita del gato con botas

- ¡Púdrete Tobi hm! -. Al parecer la carita de gatito no funciona si llevas una máscara…

TwT

- ¡No funcionará hm!

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡De acuerdo hm!

Deidara entrega a Kakuzu el dinero y Tobi sube feliz como una perdiz.

- ¡Espero que te hayas lavado las manos hm!

- No quiero gérmenes

- Está científicamente comprobado que hay más gérmenes en un autobús que en un baño público -. Dice Itachi con toda su sabiduría Uchiha *-*

- Mi amigo es muy listo -. Dice Kisame

- pero Tobi no fue a un baño público hm!

- Seee… fue tras un arbolito

- Pobre arbolito -. Dice Zetsu

- A nadie le importa -. Opina Sasori

- Sigue conduciendo Deidara -. Ordena Pein

Y el micro arrancó nuevamente demasiaaaaado rápido para el gusto de todos.

.

.

.

Es mi imaginación o Pein compra todo lo que le ofrecen? ¿Deidara es mejor conductor que Itachi? ¿Paresco Kishimoto por no darle más protagonismo al Uchiha mayor? ¿Qué le pasó al arbolito? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo los capítulos desordenados? ¿Alguien le dará una paleta a Itachi? ¿Tobi se lavó las manos?

Por cada review, el Akatsuki que quieran les invita de su paleta! (pero… Itachi no tiene paleta… Shhhhh!)

Les invito a todos a unirse del foro Akatsuki Rules!

Hay varias categorías en el foro, una de ellas es "La lógica de lo absurdo" uno de nuestros miembros hizo esta pregunta: Estadísticamente, ¿Cuántas personas cumplen años diariamente?

¿Creen tener la respuesta? Entren, respondan y ganen! Hasta ahora nadie ha acertado, me desespero D: pero no me digan la respuesta a mí, o después me tacharan de tramposa xD Si no saben cómo entrar, pregunten con confianza ;)

Eso es todo por ahora

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki lectores :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hallow! Cuanto tiempo no? Para recompensar el tiempo perdido, les traigo un cap larguito (al menos en este fic si lo es) con todas las incoherencias que lo caracterizan xD y como siempre todos los momentos NO están puesto en orden cronológico, en especial en este cap, todo está más mesclado que de costumbre xD

Quería subir el cap estrenando imagen para el fic, pero no pude hacerlo y dudo que pueda hacer el dibujo de akatsuki bus u_u pero siguiendo la filosofía "Sasoriana" de ya no hacerlos esperar aquí tienen cap :3

Advertencia: Este fic contiene contenido explícito de estupideces y tonterías que pueden traumar al lector. Se recomienda discreción.

.

.

.

Aún es temprano.

Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi están el bus. Kakuzu es el conductor

Más adelante se ve un marcatarjeta (el lugar donde hacen control de horario a los buses)

Kakuzu estira su brazo y pasa la tarjeta al muchacho que atiende

- Vas atrasado -. El pelirrojo devuelve la tarjeta

- ¡Danna! ¿Usted es el tarjetero hm?

Sasori lo ignora como siempre y sube al bus, lleva a Hiruko consigo.

Está de más decir que el marionetista tuvo que pagar el pasaje por ambos.

* * *

- ¿PORQUÉ TE VOY A PAGAR EL #$#$##$#$ PASAJE!

- ¿Quieres subir al bus o no? -. Pregunta Kakuzu con media sonrisa

- ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDECIRÁ! ¡AVARO DE #$#$$#$#$#! -. A regañadientes Hidan paga

- _Gracias por recordármelo_ Pasaje de Jashin _wajajaja_

Kakuzu extiende la mano y hace media sonrisa.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DAR MÁS #$#$$#$#$# DINERO!

- Si no me pagas, significa que "Jashin-sama" NO existe

_- El mismo chantaje que usó conmigo _-. Piensan Kisame y Sasori y abrazan a Samehada y Hiruko respectivamente

Con un vocabulario no apto para menores de 18 años, Hidan al fin paga el pasaje de su dios

- Son 10$

- ¡PERO EL #$#$#$# PASAJE CUESTA 2$!

- Seee… pero me caes mal

No hay de otra, Hidan paga.

- _Hasta que al fin ese dios fictiocio sirvió para algo wajajaja_

* * *

Lalala en algún momento en que Deidara conducía "razonablemente"

- ¡Tobi se aburre! ¡Juguemos a algo!

Ignorado completamente.

- ¡Ya se! ¡Juguemos a "Yo veo con mi pequeño ojo"!

- Solo podrían jugar tú y Deidara, porque ambos tienen un ojo -. Respondió Itachi

_Debía tomarlo todo tan… literal?…_

* * *

Casi todos están en el autobús, solo falta recoger a cierta planta bipolar.

El bus para. Zetsu sube

Sigue la misma rutina. Kakuzu cobra doble pasaje, por Zetsu blanco y negro.

Zetsu se sienta al lado del líder.

- ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

- Seee... ya regué las plantas de la otra cueva _que Konan te encargó a TI! Flojo!_

Pein asiente.

* * *

- Hidan-sempai ¿Dónde estuvo usted esta mañana? ¿Por qué subió de recién al bus? -. Pregunta el buen chico

- ¡Cierto! A Sasori lo recogimos en la parada anterior, él también se desapareció misteriosamente…

- No tengo ni #$#$#$#$ idea, en un instante estaba bautizando el bus y al otro me encontraba en esa calle

(wajajaja fui yo)

- ¿Y usted Danna?

Sasori piensa un momento. Él acababa de decorar el bus, se fue a su habitación y se quedó dormido como un tierno bebé ¿Cómo rayos había aparecido en el marcatarjetero?

- Ni idea -. Fue su respuesta. (Wajajaja fui yo de nuevo xD)

- Tal vez… y solo tal vez… -. Empieza a filosofar el Uchiha .- Existe una fuerza mayor, que no conocemos… y tiene la potestad de manipularnos a su antojo, aunque tenga el mínimo de coherencia

_Y por eso odiamos al Itachi semidespierto_

Itachi termina su conclusión sin sentido para sus compañeros, y sin embargo la correcta, cierta autora los movió de lugar nada más porque si xD

* * *

Kisame se sienta al lado de Itachi.

- Ya no estoy enojado contigo por haberme hecho a un lado al pintar el bus -. Dice el tiburón con una sonrisa ehm… tiburonesca

- …

- ¿Me oíste? Te perdono

- Me da igual

Y volvieron a ser los mejores amigos, según Kisame.

* * *

- WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Llora el buen chico, después de lo que dijo Itachi sobre el juego.

- Esta bien Tobi, ¡jugaremos ese estúpido juego! -. Grita el Líder

- ¡NO QUEREMOS! -. Protestan todos

- Yo soy el líder y ordeno que TODOS jugarán -. Mirada asesina de Pein

- Yo no quiero -. Mirada Mas asesina de Konan

- Excepto Konan

_$#$#$# líder…._

- Yo empiezo -. Agrega Pein, para sorpresa de sus subordinados

* * *

- ¡Deidara detente!

- ¡Nos quiere mataaaaar!

- ¡El bus solo se detiene en la parada hm! -. Grita Deidara desde el volante

- ¿Desde cuándo respetas las reglas? -. Pregunta Kakuzu que se agarra como puede del pasamanos

- ¡Desde que tengo mi permiso de conducir hm! -. Con una mano Deidara le muestra el permiso

_¿Deidara con permiso de conducir?_

- ¡Lo conseguí por internet hm!

_Ahora todo tiene sentido nuevamente._

La siguiente parada de bus estaba cerca y allí había una persona bastante peculiar…

El instinto de supervivencia de Itachi se activó. Huele a…

Orochimaru.

* * *

Pein está listo para jugar "yo veo con mi pequeño ojo" con algunas modificaciones al estilo Líder-sama

- Yo veo con mis sexys ojos (se los dije) algo que es de color… verde!

- Un árbol -. Responde un semidormido Itachi desde su asiento

- ¡Es el turno de To…

- ¡NO! Sigue siendo mi turno!

Al parecer Pein o es muy competitivo

o es un mal perdedor.

- Yo veo con mis sexys ojos algo que es de color… Gris!

- Pavimento -. Responde nuevamente Itachi

Pein lanza una mirada furiosa a cierto Uchiha

- Tobi ya puede…

- ¡ESPERA!

Este sería un juego muy largo.

* * *

- ¡Venganza hm! -. Grita Deidara y detiene el colectivo para que suba Orochimaru

La pálida serpiente estaba a punto de poner un pie en el bus, pero Itachi fue más rápido y con la velocidad de Speedy Gonzales fue hasta el asiento del conductor y pisó el acelerador.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y "a salvo" según Itachi, el bus retomó su velocidad normal.

Iniciaron los reclamos.

- ¡Acabas de perder MI dinero!

- Cuando le hiciste amague a Sasuke fue gracioso… ¡Ahora se volvió un fastidio!

- ¡Qué te pasa Uchiha suicida hm! -. Dice Deidara (seee miren quien habla…)

- ¡No lo molesten! ¡Lo hizo por su bien! -. Salió a la defensa su viejo/nuevo mejor amigo, Kisame

Se acerca al shockeado Uchiha.

- Ya Itachi… tranquilo, el hombre malo ya se fue... -. Dice mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda .- _Pobre Itachi_, _todo por culpa de Deidara_

Kisame vengaría a su amigo.

* * *

Luego de perder 37 veces seguidas el juego de "Veo, veo", aún continua siendo el turno de Pein.

- Yo veo con mis sexys ojos…

- Es la hormiga que se encuentra tras la puerta de la tienda en ese callejón oscuro

Itachi acertó, de nuevo.

- ¡Estás castigado!

- _¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser tan perfecto? _-. Se lamenta el Uchiha

Alguien estaría castigado por un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo.

Al menos el juego terminó. Aunque Tobi nunca pudo jugar.

* * *

Después de que Orochimaru casi logra subir al bus y que Itachi ha vuelto a la normalidad, Kisame acomoda a Samehada y se sienta al fondo del bus

Lee lo que está escrito

"_Jashin-sama _(tachado)

_El Dios todopoderoso Pein _(tachado)

_The Perfect Uchiha was here!"_

Hace una sonrisa tiburonesca y escribe "Deidara" y "chicos llamar al 911-3250" luego tacha las palabras "the perfect Uchiha" para que el mensaje no fuera confundido.

Venganza completada.

* * *

El micro va a una velocidad 120km/hr

- Deidara detén el bus -. Ordena Sasori

No le hace caso.

- ¡Que detengas el bus! -. Repite Pein con mirada asesina

También es ignorado.

- ¡PARA EL #$#$#$#$#$#$# BUS O TE HAGO #$#$#$#$#!

No, no lo dijo Hidan. Una peliazul con los cabellos alborotados por tanta velocidad, está a punto de llegar a su límite de paciencia y nadie en su sano juicio debe hacer que Konan llegue a su límite. Así que…

El bus se detiene de golpe. Esta vez todos están bien sujetos a sus asientos, tienen experiencia por sus anteriores dos caídas.

Deidara vuelve lenta y temerosamente a su asiento.

- En vista de que Itachi y Deidara son homicidas en potencia cuando están tras el volante. Kakuzu volverás a conducir

- Sigo mal de los huesos :(

- ¡Yo lo hago! -. Grita Hidan como un chiquillo

- No estamos tan desesperados -. Pein observa a sus subordinados uno tras uno, descartándolos mentalmente

Utiliza demasiado tiempo para pensar.

- Yo conduzco, ya me impacientaron -. Dice Sasori y va hasta el asiento del conductor

- Pero… -. El líder está a punto de decir algo

Demasiado tarde.

- ¡AVANZA #$#$$#$#$ PINOCHO! -. Grita Hidan, molesto por ser ignorado, él tan emocionado que estaba

Una nube negra se posa sobre el artista eterno.

- No puedo…

Todos se acercaron con curiosidad. Y observaron con asombro que…

Sasori no alcanza los pedales.

- JAJAJAJA

- Traté de advertirte -. Dice Pein .- Supongo que es el turno de Hidan

Sasori vuelve a su asiento y la nube negra lo sigue.

Hidan ilusionado nuevamente se sienta en el asiento del chofer.

Y el bus arranca.

.

.

.

¿Qué hará el jashinista cómo conductor? ¿Alguna vez han jugado un juego como el "veo veo"? ¿Han perdido tan mal como Pein? ¿Te ha tocado ir en un bus con un conductor suicida como Deidara?¿Kakuzu me venderá la mitad de los derechos de Akatsuki?

Les tengo una **SORPRESA** con todas las cosas que han ido pasando, me ha dado deseos de subirme al bus *-* y con todas sus experiencias que me cuentan y como les debo mucho a ustedes que siguen este fic ¡también podrán subir! Así que pueden decirme detalles de la experiencia que quieren vivir en el bus, alguna anécdota que quieran "revivir" o simplemente decir que si quieren participar, solo tengan en cuenta dos cosas: 1ro meteré a todos los oc (incluyendo el mío) sólo en el siguiente capítulo, o sea el cap 7.. 2do. Es un fic de comedia (al menos eso intento) así que dudo mucho que algún Akatsuki caiga rendidamente enamorado a nuestros pies, aplica a todas, ni siquiera yo podré secuestrar a mi tierno Sasori xD lo que si les permito son besos, sonrojos, poses comprometedoras, manoseos, fangirls, _violaciones ok eso último no ._._pero no amor. Espero que me deje entender :S y por el mismo hecho de ser comedia tal vez haga algunas adaptaciones (que les avisaré si gustan) y sea un poquitín cruel jejeje

Bajo esa responsabilidad _(neehhh así les espantas!)_ espero sus participaciones :3

Por último, pásense por **Akatsuki Rules**, donde hay varias categorías, una de ellas es "Diversión y más" dirigida por el buen Chico Tobi!

ehm... no se si está de más pedirles que me dejen de sus hermosos reviews n_n

Hasta la próxima mis Akatsuki-lectores :3


End file.
